No Lie
"No Lie" is a song by American hip hop recording artist 2 Chainz, released as the lead single from his upcoming debut studio album Based on a T.R.U. Story. The song, which serves as his debut single, features Canadianrapper Drake and was produced by Mike Will. The song was released toiTunes on May 8, 2012, and based on digital downloads was able to debut in the top 50 on the Billboard Hot 100. No Lie comes in edited or explicit versions. To date, the single has sold 525,000 copies digitally, and has been certified Gold.[1] Lyrics I am smoking on that gas Life should be on Cinemax Movie, I bought my boo bigger, bigger, than a bigger ass Who he’s, not I, I smoke strong, that Popeye Louie V’s in my archives, black diamonds, apartheid Bread up and my top down On the block with a block out Hit ya ass with that block out Throwin’ up that go in ya nostril I take ya girl and kidnap her Beat her to my mattress A skeleton in my closet It’s probably a dead ass rapper It’s probably… Don’t try me I pull that? Got ya car note in my car And your rent in my swisha Pussy so good I miss ya Game game’s so vicious And all I get is cheese Like I’m taking pictures Drake I say fuck you, ‘less I’m wit’ ya If I take you out of the picture I know real real gon’ miss ya No lie, no lie, no lie-ee-i-ee-i No lie, no lie, no lie-ee-i-ee-i Real real, say word, he aint never told no lie He aint never told no lie Say word, he aint never told no lie he aint never told no lie Real real, say true he aint never told no lie he aint never told no lie Thats a thing I don’t do Nah I just do it for the niggas that try to see a million ‘fore they die Wattup - Verse 2 2 Chainz and Champagne You want true, that’s true enough Forbes list like every year My office is my tour bus She came through, she brought food She got fucked, she knew wassup She think I’m the realest out And I say “damn, that makes two of us” Oh that look like what’s her name Chances are it is whats her name Chances are, if she was acting up Then I fucked her once and never fucked again She could have a Grammy, I still treat that ass like a nominee Just need to know what that pussy like so one time it’s fine with me Young ass, an intern, but money like I build the shit Streets talking they’ll confirm Go ask them who just killed this shit Stay keeping my cup full so I’m extra charged like a state tax Me an Chainz go way back We don’t talk the talk, we just say facts Chorus I say fuck you, ‘less I’m wit’ ya If I take you out of the picture I know real niggas gon’ miss ya No lie, no lie, no lie-ee-i-ee-i No lie, no lie, no lie-ee-i-ee-i Real real Say word, he aint never told no lie He aint never told no lie Real, real, say word, he aint never told no lie he aint never told no lie Real real, say true he aint never told no lie he aint never told no lie Thats a thing I don’t do Nah I just do it for the niggas that try to see a million ‘fore they die Wattup Chainz - Verse 2 Name a nigga that want some I’ll out rap his ass I’ll trap his ass Put his ass in a plastic bag with his trash ass Take ‘em out, bring ‘em in Them whole things, Tupac without a nose ring Thug Life, one wife, a mistress and a girlfriend I did what they say I wouldn’t Went where they say I couldn’t (true) YSL Belt buckle Ya’ll niggas sure is looking Ya’ll niggas sure is lucky 2 Chainz on my rugby Left hand on that steering wheel Right hand on that ? - Chorus Critical Reception Billboard commented on the track by saying "First single "No Lie" recalls Lil Wayne's recent "She Will" single when Drake steps in to slow things down on the chorus, but 2 Chainz sounds hungrier than his counterpart here, steamrolling over the beat and slinging vicious rhymes. 2 Chainz' voice is silent on the track for about a minute and 40 seconds as Drake struts into focus, and while the Canadian superstar gamely handles his assignment, the listener misses Chainz' urgency until he returns, possessed, for the third verse. Wordplay isn't the MC's strong suit, but it doesn't need to be-his career renaissance can be chalked up as much to his acceptance of his own firecracker energy as his smart selection of beats. No lie: 2 Chainz probably has another hit on his hands."[2] The Music Video The music video for "No Lie" premiered on 2 Chainz's VEVO Channel June 21, 2012. It was directed by Director X. Video Charts The song debuted at number 46 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] based on digital downloads alone. In its tenth week, the song peaked at number 2.[3] For the week of August 18, 2012, the song reached No. 1 on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart becoming Drake's 10th No. 1 on the chart. Thus the tie that he had previously possessed with Jay-Z for most No. 1 hits on the chart was broken. After the ascent of "No Lie" to No. 1, Drake now has the most No. 1 hits on the R&B/Hip-Hop songs for any rapper in history.[4]. The song has so far sold over 481,000 digital copies in the United States [5]. Category:Singles featuring Drake Category:Singles